User talk:Maxximus7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BEN Drowned page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 08:58, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: I can't; no. I'm sure, if I deleted an article created by you, I must have added a reason. If I didn't, I'm sorry. I can't undelete it, but if you wish to appeal the deletion, you could use this form. Also, please sign your messages. It makes everything so much easier. --Flame19~ (talk) 11:37, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Story I deleted your story as it really lacked any form of story/narrative. ("Haunted website killed my daughter.") There was no build-up/tension. The entire thing also seemed rushed and lacked explanation/exposition. ("Why do you assume your daughter's murder is linked to the site? You gave no details/indication.) Additionally the ending just came off as cliched. "Only go on www.ta.gd/barbie if you wish to die." You can take this to Deletion Appeal if you wish to contest, but I think it would be better to just move on and maybe take your next idea to the writer's workshop to get more in-depth and helpful feedback. :I did read your story (It was barely a paragraph long...) I assumed it was the protagonist's daughter who died as you only used pronouns (She, he, it) to define characters. You gave no names/characterization. "She was murdered a day later." (Could be either your friend (no specified gender) or daughter who was identified as a girl.) Nice try though. Trying to play the 'admins don't read anything they delete' card. Truth is, your story lacked content/story. (I have written more in this message refuting you than you have on your story.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Here's a Tip If your deletion appeal gets denied, don't change it to approved. Someone is going to notice and you're going to get banned. 12:08, August 16, 2014 (UTC)ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) SOMEONE HELP I have no idea what that was all about. I never changed it to approved. Now I can't comment because some silly administrator blocked me for somebody coming on my account then changing it (I never log on). PLEASE HELP ME! :Now, why would someone come on your account and do something like that? What a weird thing to do. All they did was try to change the template for denied to approved. Who else would care? It's also strange that someone would do it RIGHT AFTER you made this edit: :UPDATE: There was no punctuation because that was not for the STORY, that was for the email in the story. Wow, do people even properly read my things? :So weird! Such a coincidence. It's almost like you were using the site at the time. Or did some stranger get on your account and defend your story, too? Now, that's really bizarre. :That addition happened at 00:20 system time: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Deletion_Appeal?diff=prev&oldid=851939 :Changing the status from denied to approved ALSO happened at 00:20 system time: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Deletion_Appeal?diff=next&oldid=851939 :What we have here is a mysterious person who got on your account, argued with an admin about your story on deletion appeal, referred to it as their own, then tried to changed the status of the appeal, all within the SAME MINUTE. Or, maybe you did make the first edit and then seconds later someone came in and changed the status for. . .no reason? Bye I'm quitting! Yay! Getting away from all the SO AND SO DID SO AND SO AT SO AND SO! And did I ever give you permission to comment on my user talk? :Do you want to stick with the idea that you didn't change it? --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:43, August 16, 2014 (UTC)